


only one of us is making it out of here alive

by kalokohan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Rage, a take on the minecraft manhunt world, george and ant are only mentioned, past dream/sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalokohan/pseuds/kalokohan
Summary: the history between sapnap and dream makes everything more personal in manhunt than it should be.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 76





	only one of us is making it out of here alive

The rules are simple: The hunters have to kill Dream before he kills the ender dragon. 

Everything was fair game- from the mushroom technique to very, very powerful potions. The only other rule was to make shit entertaining and nothing cannot be used twice.

Sapnap remembers when he first started out. He and George trained for months. The early mornings spent running or sparring and the late nights spent studying the mobs and the other dangers in the arena. Sapnap likes to reminisce of when he didn’t have to worry about trying to kill Dream for an audience of over five hundred thousand people, when the only worries he had were worrying over memorizing crafting recipes and martial arts classes, but he can’t admit he doesn’t like the rush he feels when he steps up into the arena with the other hunters, wearing nothing but the clothes they showed up in.

There is just something so thrilling in that first chase on the first day when Dream runs unexpectedly and they’re all scrambling to get him. Sapnap loves the feeling of the wind pushed up against him, eyes focused on Dream and Dream only. One of these days, he will catch that motherfucker in the first five minutes, and he can’t wait to see the face on that smug fuck when they have to restart because a death from Dream within the first five minutes wouldn’t make for a very entertaining show.

But for now, the lava that surrounds him at all sides scorches his skin and makes the iron armor unbearable to wear, and he’s thankful that George gave him his goggles so he can actually open them. They had poured water all over the lava pool, encasing Dream and Sapnap inside. He can just barely make out Dream’s figure in the pool and he shouts with a smirk on his face despite the lava entering his mouth and burning his insides, “WE’RE BOTH GOING TO DIE HERE DREAM.”

They go at each other for a little, and soon Sapnap is confident as he swings his ax at Dream again and he finds a chink in the armor and feels the sharp blade dig into his skin. Dream gasps, and Sapnap grins. This will surely make it into the final cut, this entire sequence. He was just about to kill him when the lava started to become just a little bit more unbearable and he realized that his fire resistance potion was about to wear off.

He swam up, and he screamed for them to let him out, assuring them that there is no way Dream could escape past them. Although he’s sure he saw Dream dig down somewhere. Taking another swig of the potion, he swam back down, gritting through the searing heat and trying to find where Dream was through all that rock, digging frantically because he wants it. He wants this kill.

His fingers are bleeding when he does find Dream. The smiling fuck was peeping at him through a little hole and Sapnap freezes at the sight. For a second all he could think about were the days at the academy when Dream would surprise Sapnap from under the bleachers, his same porcelain mask smiling up at him. But then Dream swings his ax and he screams as he frantically tries to pull his shield up to no avail as Dream kills him. He respawns all alone and Sapnap throws his communicator away in anguish as he screams into the grass.

That’s the second duel he lost to Dream this game. He digs his hands into the dirt and presses his forehead against the earth as hard as he can. He screams until his throat is hoarse and all the animals had fled, and after a moment when he's done, he slowly gets up to put his communicator back on.

The moment he slips it on he can hear Ant's voice coming from it, cutting out with static in between the words. “Sapnap- come back.” Ant’s voice says through it, breathing heavily. He can hear a chase going on in the background.

Sapnap doesn’t answer. He swiftly crafts a wooden ax and then goes to the coordinates that Ant gave him.

He’ll get Dream. He’ll get him again soon. That fucker will pay.

**Author's Note:**

> after reading it I realized it was kind of similar to the hunger games but i might expand more on the world if people like this haha
> 
> i got the title from the cowboy jousting part of the manhunt, as sapnap screams at it at dream
> 
> scream at me on tumblr (@asexualbakugou). any feedback is very much appreciated (≖ᴗ≖✿)


End file.
